


три раза, когда ёнсон палится.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: и один раз, когда палится бёль.





	три раза, когда ёнсон палится.

1.  
— Они всерьёз считают, что мы не замечаем, — говорит Хеджин, привлекая внимание активно жующей свой обед Хвиин.

Хвиин дожёвывает, вытирает рот ладонью и удивлённо вскидывает на Хеджин взгляд.

— Я думала, что они уже забили на скрытность.

Хеджин качает головой и продолжает наблюдать за шушукающимися в углу Бёль и ЁнСон, которые совершенно точно не встречаются. И ЁнСон заправляет Бёль волосы за ухо исключительно по-подружески.

Так же по-подружески, как гладит её колено под столом на совместных посиделках.

По-подружески — это вообще всегда, когда ЁнСон делает явно не подружеские жесты в сторону Бёль.

Хеджин разваливается на тренировочном мате, вытягивая ноги так, что Хвиин приходится подвинуться, и продолжает наблюдать; благо, есть за чем.

ЁнСон говорит что-то Бёль почти в самое ухо, едва не касаясь его губами, и Бёль глупо смеётся, прикрывая рот рукавом толстовки.

— Если бы я не была уверена, что они встречаются, я бы крикнула им снять комнату, — бормочет Хеджин себе под нос, пока Хвиин заталкивает пустые упаковки из-под снеков в упаковку от рамена.

Хвиин хихикает и тоже сосредотачивает взгляд на этих двоих, которые ну вот абсолютно точно и железобетонно не встречаются.

ЁнСон кладёт руку Бёль на бедро и придвигается ближе; ни Хвиин, ни Хеджин не видели ничего более подружеского, серьёзно. Бёль накрывает её ладонь своей, и происходит то, чего не ожидает даже готовая, кажется, ко всему Хеджин.

ЁнСон целует Бёль — то есть буквально целует, вот прям в губы, вот прям Бёль и вот прям на глазах у Хеджин и Хвиин. Целует и тут же отстраняется, кидая быстрый взгляд в сторону Хеджин, которая всем своим видом пытается показать, что ничего не видела, и Хвиин, которая настолько увлечена разглядыванием пола, что не обращает внимание.

Хеджин медленно поворачивает голову, встречаясь взглядом с не менее шокированной Хвиин.

— Ты видела это?

Хвиин кивает.

— Думаешь, нам стоит им сказать?

— О господи, ни за что.

 

2.  
— ЁнСон в домашней футболке Бёль, — взволнованно делится Хвиин с Хеджин, стоит той переступить порог зала для практики.

Хеджин сначала хочет покрутить пальцем у виска, потому что ЁнСон не настолько дура, но, поймав в поле зрения эту чёртову футболку, ей становится смешно; оказывается, именно настолько. О господи.

— Она не просто в ней пришла, она в неё переоделась, _понимаешь_.

Хеджин понимает, ведь это самый подружеский жест из всех, что ей доводилось видеть. Более подружеским будет только поцелуй с языком, и это даже не шутка.

Бёль любит футболки оверсайз и мягкую ткань, поэтому ЁнСон похожа на донашивающую старые вещи старшей сестры, и это ничего, если бы ЁнСон очевидно ни спала у и _с_ Бёль этой ночью. Хеджин иногда поражается тому, как между ними в самом прямом смысле не летают искры; или, по крайней мере, почему их замечают только они с Хвиин и небольшая кучка фанаток.

Ладно, возможно, не такая уж и небольшая, если судить по количеству контента и процентному соотношению делающих к смотрящим.

В любом случае — ЁнСон в домашней футболке Бёль, и Хеджин с Хвиин знают об этом; не факт, что ЁнСон до конца осознаёт свой промах в выборе одежды для танцевальной практики, но Хеджин осознаёт на все сто два процента (плюс-минус два процента, потому что погрешности неизбежны).

— Скажем им? — опять гнёт свою линию Хвиин.

Хеджин закрывает ей рот ладонью, потому что ЁнСон с Бёль никогда не поймут, что делают не так, если сами не получат щелчок по носу; Хеджин и Хвиин — не те, кто имеют право даже на безобидный упрёк. Так звёзды (ха-ха) складываются, не Хеджин придумывает правила.

Бёль и ЁнСон разминаются в углу, и между ними столько сексуального напряжения, что Хеджин даже немного завидно. Впрочем, у Хеджин есть свой источник сексуального напряжения, но суть не в этом.

Когда ЁнСон завязывает узлом футболку под грудью, показывая резинку спортивного бюстгальтера, Хвиин давится воздухом и едва способна связно разговаривать, мучаясь от приступа хохота. Хеджин прослеживает взгляд Хвиин, но смеяться ей совсем не хочется.

ЁнСон — дура, и она прямо об этом заявляет, надевая спортивное бельё с наклейкой с именем той, с кем совершенно точно не встречается, не спит и не делает все эти сопливые вещи типа обмена одеждой.

Хеджин срочно нужен отпуск.

 

3.  
— Я поражаюсь их наглости, — беззлобно выдыхает Хеджин Хвиин на ухо, сверля взглядом сладкую парочку ЁнСон и Бёль.

Они, всё ещё совершенно точно не встречаясь, _трогают_ подруга подругу, и это раздражает. И это не просто касания, это _касания_ — то есть буквально.

Например — Бёль прижимается грудью к плечу ЁнСон и кладёт ладонь ей на живот, и в этом нет ни капли сексуального подтекста, но Хеджин в шаге от того, чтобы ударить их обеих, если они ещё раз скажут, что их связывает только подружба.

Или — ЁнСон кладёт ладонь Бёль на колено; точнее — немного выше, и постепенно колено сменяется внутренней стороной бедра, и Бёль, если честно, не реагирует вообще никак, словно это в порядке вещей, хотя это объективно не так. Хеджин видит подтекст, потому что это слишком очевидно.

Или — Бёль настолько близко стоит рядом с ЁнСон, что почти касается губами её волос.

Или — ЁнСон _смотрит_ , и это достаточно. Без шуток. Смотрит этим своим по уши влюблённым взглядом, и это уже раздражает Хвиин, потому что даже её терпению рано или поздно приходит конец.

Они невыносимы — целиком и полностью, обе, особенно вместе, но по отдельности тоже.

— Я скажу им, — решительно произносит Хвиин, но Хеджин ловит её под локоть, останавливая.

ЁнСон сидит напротив Бёль и гладит её колено, что-то рассказывая; Бёль внимательно слушает и тянется заправить прядь волос ЁнСон за ухо. Хвиин рвётся в бой, но Хеджин крепко держит её за локоть.

— Меня это тоже уже достало, — честно признаётся она, смягчая хватку; Хвиин внимательно смотрит. — Но эти две великовозрастные дуры должны сами нам рассказать.

Хвиин тяжело вздыхает, краем глаза замечая ЁнСон, которая очевидно влюблённым взглядом сверлит лицо Бёль, когда та роется в своём телефоне.

 

+1.  
Хвиин с Бёль остаются на съёмочной площадке до поздней ночи, потому что их опять снимают последними; Бёль переписывается с — ЁнСон — кем-то, не отрываясь от своего телефона, Хвиин плюёт в потолок, ожидая, когда декорации для её съёмки наконец установят.

— Бёль, — зовёт девушка из стаффа, и Хвиин страдальчески вздыхает.

Бёль дописывает начатое сообщение с каменным лицом, блокирует телефон и выходит; Хвиин быстро пристраивает голову на то место, где только что сидела Бёль. Телефон Бёль, лежащий на стыке дивана, вибрирует дважды, и Хвиин чисто на автомате поворачивается в его сторону.

На экране высвечивается:

_'удачных съёмок'_

А ещё:

_'я тоже тебя люблю'_

Отправительница — три разные эмоджи солнца, и от осознания этого Хвиин становится жарко, а её щёки буквально горят.

Хвиин не открывает переписку, потому что она хорошая подруга, но тут же звонит Хеджин, потому что она просто обязана знать.


End file.
